Taranis
Height: 100 metres Weight: 1500 tons Gender: Not Applicable Combat Style: Magic/Melee Primary Attacks: Punch, Kick, Tackle Secondary Attacks: Lightning Blast, Dragon Cannon, Bodyslam Primary Weapon: Firestorm, Spirit Scream Secondary Weapon: 5-Element Annihilator Energy Style: Magic Overview: The accumulated souls of those who were killed in a fear/hate-motivated slaughter have accumulated in the form of a giant wicker man - controlled and empowered by their combined will and powers. The living Wicker-Man now fights for the innocent as well as fighting for Mother Earth. Origin: In the annual Wicker-man Festival in Scotland, the peaceful Neopagan event was celebrating it's biggest festival to date, complete with the largest Wicker-man ever built - standing an astonishing 100 meters tall. Funnily enough, the Wicker-man had been made to that size as part of a bet. However, the event was invaded by a large number of Christian extremists - with the ancient beliefs of all pagans worshiping the devil set firmly in their minds. Armed with various firearms, the extremists opened fire on the group - killing numerous men, women and children without mercy. One of the group - a fatally injured woman - began to chant a ritual to transfer her soul and those of others who had been killed into the Wicker-man. This was not for revenge, but to protect as many of the survivors as she could. After managing to complete the ritual, their souls were transferred into the Wicker-man. The wooden structure cam alive before attacking the extremists, with the combined aim to disarm and capture them. When gunfire proved ineffective, one of the extremists hit the Wicker-man with a flaming torch - hoping the fire would finish off the 'demon'. However, the combination of the many soul's wills and powers allowed them to manipulate the flames, allowing the Wicker-man to use it as a weapon. Finally, the extremists were rounded up before Police arrested all the group's members. For the surviving festival-goers, the whole event had become a tragedy. As the Police and emergency services picked up the pieces, the living Wicker-man disappeared into the night without a trace. In the months that followed, there were only brief sightings and unclear video footage of the living Wicker-man; nicknamed the "walking wooden wonder" and "Taranis" (after the God of Thunder in Celtic mythology) on various social networking websites, despite the fact many skeptics believed that a 100 meter tall Wicker-man could not just walk around (or indeed even walk for that matter) without been seen. The skeptic's comments, however, soon turned into obscurity with what happened next. The discovery and mishandling of an ancient artifact in Scotland caused the unintentional summoning of Cailleach (Beira, Queen of Winter). Changing her size to match that of Kaiju, Beira began an attack on humanity for their mistreatment of nature. The death of innocents brought Taranis out to challenge Beira. The Unified souls within the living Wicker-Man battled with the Goddess of Winter to an epic stalemate in Glasgow as Taranis declared its love for Mother Earth and all the creatures that lived upon her. Seeing how far Taranis was willing to go to defend humanity but also the life on Earth, Beira accepted defeat and disappeared, although not before warning Taranis of dark days ahead. Its task completed for now, Taranis once again headed off, leaving the witnesses of that great battle to wonder what Beira meant by the 'dark days', and also when Taranis would return. Energy System: Taranis gains its power from the magical energy of Mother Earth. As long as Taranis is stood on the ground, its power recharges at a steady rate. Ranged Combat: Taranis has two main ranged attacks; the first of which is its Lightning Blast, from which Taranis draws static energy from the air around it before multiplying its power and unleashing it as an electrical burst. The second is the Dragon Cannon, from which Taranis shoots a stream of magic-enhanced fire which causes greater damage to its opponents than regular fire. For the Firestorm, Taranis combines these two attacks and unleashes a hailfire of explosive and electrically charged fireballs against its opponent. For the Spirit Scream, Taranis opens if mouth and the spirits that possess it release their fury, sorrow and other emotions they experienced on the night of their murder as a sonic shockwave which temporarily stops their opponent from attacking. For its final ranged attack (The 5-Element Annihilator), Taranis charges up with a lightning-formed pentagram appearing in front of it - the bottom points appearing as orbs of light at its 'hands' and the top points appearing at its shoulders and top of its head. The gemstone on its chest then turns white in colour and glows brightly before a beam of rainbow-coloured energy erupts from the gemstone and hits the opponent. The beam hits the opponent with a full five element attack (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Spirit), causing great damage and draining their energies. The energies the opponent has lost are then transferred to Taranis after a short period of time. Grappling: When Taranis grapples an opponent, the metal claws conduct a powerful electrical charge to the foe before they are thrown into the air and blasted with a fireball from the dragon cannon. Melee Combat: Thanks to its lighter weight and magically-enhanced body, Taranis is quite agile and able to deliver powerful and reasonably fast punches, kicks and bodyslams. Furthermore, it has a powerful tackle that can ram many opponents off their feet and cause some damage thanks to the ever-burning fire on its shoulders. When punching, the Dragon Cannon can be used as a battering ram - delivering blows that can knock opponents off balance and leave them open to attack. Weaknesses: Taranis may be made of magically-enhanced wood, but it does have weak spots such as on the back where their is no sheild. Furthermore, it is not as agile or fast as some of its opponents, meaning speedier monsters could dodge its attacks and get in a fair few good blows. Due to its light weight, it's relatively easy for a strong monster to pick up Taranis and throw the livign Wicker-Man, cutting off its energy regeneration until it gets up. Finally, using the 5-Element Annihilator can cause great damage but needs time to charge up as well as Taranis been open to attack after using it while the surplus energy it has gained is added. So, if an opponent has dodged the attack then Taranis is open to damage. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Good Kaiju